finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Baaj
Baaj is a mass of ruins off the mainland of Spira, situated south of the island of Bikanel in Final Fantasy X. Baaj is the first location that may be explored by the player, and is critical to understanding the emotional development of Maester Seymour Guado, one of the game's major antagonists. Baaj was a great island city before an attack by Sin left the underlying geology permanently destabilized. Most of the city collapsed into the sea, save for a series of interconnected ruins surrounding the temple. Baaj Temple is the only remaining building on the archipelago, though it is in poor structural condition. The entrances are submerged conduits and may only be accessed by swimming through fiend-infested waters. As a former temple of Yevon, it shares the style and iconography with the other temples, but the Cloister of Trials and the main antechamber have been lost to the sea. To access Baaj Temple, the player must acquire the Fahrenheit and talk to Cid and access the coordinate option. Baaj is found by searching for coordinates X=11-16, Y=57-63. Visiting Baaj is essential for receiving the aeon Anima. Baaj is inaccessible in Final Fantasy X-2. Story 28 years before the beginning of the Eternal Calm, Jyscal Guado, Maester of Yevon and leader of the Guado people, married a human woman, and together bore a son named Seymour. The Guado, intolerant of other races, were angered by their leader's perceived blood-treason and threatened rebellion. To secure peace for all parties, Lord Jyscal had the wife of his loyal follower, Tromell Guado, take his wife and son to Baaj Temple for their safety. After his mother became a fayth for his sake to earn the trust of the humans and the Guado alike, Seymour received her aeon, Anima, but never used it to battle Sin like his mother had wished. After reaching adulthood Seymour was summoned back to Guadosalam where he became the priest of Macalania Temple and had the body of his mother, now the fayth of Anima, relocated to Baaj Temple. Shortly after Seymour left Baaj for the last time the temple was attacked by Sin and reduced to a scene of dank desolation. Ending up in Baaj after being separated from Auron when Sin whisked them away from Dream Zanarkand, Tidus explores the ruins and is attacked by some Sahagins before barely escaping a Geosgaeno and ending up in a ruined chamber in the temple. He is rescued by Rikku and her Al Bhed salvage squad while he was attacked by a fiend. The party may return to Baaj after obtaining an airship to defeat Geosgaeno and access the temple. On entering the Chamber of the Fayth, the party talks with the spirit of Seymour's mother and views a flashback of Seymour in the temple as a young boy. Seymour's mother grants Yuna the ability to summon Anima in the hope she can save Seymour from himself. Quests Temple Trials The player has to open the treasure chests in each Cloister of Trials of the six main temples (Besaid, Kilika, Djose, Macalania, Bevelle, and Zanarkand) to break the seal which guards the entrance to the Chamber of the Fayth. In the antechamber, there's a puzzle that shows off the aeons' glyphs. A pattern corresponding to each aeon lights up behind each of the statues once a Destruction Sphere has been used in the corresponding temple to open a hidden treasure chest. When finding a special chest in the other temples Anima's glyph flashes. One of the statues has a glyph for the Zanarkand Cloister of Trials even though Yuna did not speak to a fayth there and obtain an aeon so it is unknown what aeon uses it; it may be the glyph for the Final Aeon. Treasure *200 gil *Hi-Potion *X-Potion *Flint *Ether *Withered Bouquet *Hi-Potion *Onion Knight (after defeating Geosgaeno and searching on the opposite side of the entrance of the temple). Enemy Encounters Baaj Temple First visit *Sahagin x2 (Boss) *Geosgaeno (Boss) *Klikk (Boss) Al Bhed visit *Klikk (Boss) Later revisit *Geosgaeno (Boss) Music "Creep" is played in the Submerged Ruins, a slow and dark music track. "Out Of The Frying Pan" is played during the time Tidus is trapped in Baaj Temple. "Underwater Ruins" is played inside the Underwater Ruins, and "Out Of The Frying Pan" is once again played after Klikk is defeated. Gallery Trivia *The floors and walls have numerous inscriptions of words in Spiran script, such as "Semour"sic, "Jyscal Guado", "Fire", "Flower" and "Guadosalam". de:Baaj es:Baaj fr:Temple de Baaj ru:Баадж Category:Final Fantasy X Locations Category:Temples Category:Islands